


They Came From Make Believe

by Agent3Novi



Series: TPOH x AHIT AU stuff [2]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game), The Property of Hate
Genre: AHIT AU where we get Hero and Assok instead of Hat Kid and Bow Kid, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Going to roughly follow the story?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, also theres a Lot of Worldbuilding I've done, what the hell am I doing PT 2 electric boogaloo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent3Novi/pseuds/Agent3Novi
Summary: "The hero jolted awake, then rubbed the sleep from her eyes and readjusted her hat. But this is not the hero you are thinking of. This is not the story we all know. They may both share their love of creating and the power to save worlds, but that is where their similarities end.This hero is sitting on the top of a bunk bed, in a breaking down spaceship, with her sibling yelling in her face."--((Or wherein two aliens are fleeing a war, and just may have found the right place to make a new life for themselves.)





	They Came From Make Believe

**Author's Note:**

> The other side of this whole AU debacle
> 
> Enjoy!

The hero jolted awake, then rubbed the sleep from her eyes and readjusted her hat. But this is not the hero you are thinking of. This is not the story we all know. They may both share their love of creating and the power to save worlds, but that is where their similarities end.

This hero is sitting on the top of a bunk bed, in a breaking down spaceship, with her sibling yelling in her face.

“I’m up, I’m up!” she shouted back as she covered her ears, “‘Sok, stop!”   


They giggled a little and slipped quietly down the ladder. She followed closely behind.

“Seriously, what’s so important?” they passed through the starry hall. The door to the main room hissed open and they walked through.

Assok ran over to the control panel and gestured at it, “ _ Important, Hero! _ ”

Oh,  _ yikes _ . That was a  _ lot _ of flashy red warnings. Neither of the siblings missed how the lights flickered too.

Hero came closer and read the alerts in detail, “I thought we’d be able to make it longer...”

Sock shook their head and placed a gloved hand on her shoulder.

They had been running dangerously low on power  _ and _ supplies for a while now and hadn’t gotten a chance to restock. It seemed that it finally ran out. They’d have to see if there were any nearby planets they could scavenge or trade on. If not, then…

Hero was jolted out of their downward-spiraling train of thought by a knock at the door. Okay,  _ “knock” _ was an understatement. Whoever was on the other side seemed to want to break the door down with how hard they were pounding.

The siblings ran over to the door and pushed it open. Behind it was a  _ very _ intimidating and big man. He had his fist raised for another strike but put it down once the door was open.

“What is this? Flying boat?” The man asked in a booming voice.

“N-no, sir, it’s-” Hero tired to correct, but he kept on going.

“All boats need to pay toll in Mafia Town, even if they are space boat!” he glared down at them. Hero squeaked. Assok winced. “Mafia has come to collect.”

Internally, she was screaming in panic, but externally she nodded and grimaced, “O-okay, we don’t have much t-to pay with. Would a half-cup of emotions be al-alright?”

The man- Mafia?- scratched his chin in thought, “... Mafia is unsure about how one would  _ get _ a cup of emotions, but pay is pay...”   


The two jumped as he jabbed a finger at them, “No scam though! That would displease Mafia greatly.”

Hero shakily nodded again, “O-of course not sir, wouldn’t dream of it.”

“ _ N’t ‘ream o’ it! _ ” Assok reaffirmed. They then gave the other two a thumbs-up, then ran off back to their room to get it.

  
Hero looked back at the Mafia man and internally groaned. It looked like  _ she’d _ have to be the one to keep him company while Assok got the payment.  _ Where was their dad when they needed him? _

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the Mafia's dialogue was taken straight from in game.
> 
> If you enjoyed, comment/kudos! It really helps my motivation! :D


End file.
